Life as a normal teenage girl
by paperdominos
Summary: Sakura was a normal teenage girl with the exeption of super powers, witch some people in there village have, and some don't. She is struggling with the lose of her mother and a certian boy named Sasuke, that she falls for instantly after she sees him.
1. Chapter 1

Life of a normal teenager in high school

Chapter 1

There comes times when you must do things. This thing that I must do is transfer, to a different school, for my parents. Some people in my town, the leaf village, have "special powers." That is the extent of my knowledge on these "special powers." Other than I have one to, I can heal people, and punch things really hard.

My friend, Ino, can also heal people, but she's just beginning. She goes to the school that I'm transferring to, but I'll miss my old friends, at my old school.

It's my first day and I'm hoping I'll meet Ino on the way there, so she can show me around.

"Sakura," A girl yelled from behind me.

I turn around to see, Ino, her long blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Hi, Ino," I said and stopped so she could catch up to me. When she did I started walking again.

"It's hard to run in a backpack." Ino said panting as she walked.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes."

We walked up to school and looked at Ino.

"So where do I go?" I asked Ino.

"What's your first class?"

"Civics," I said.

"Which teacher," Ino asked me.

"Um…Here." I said handing the paper that had all my classes on it, to her.

"Oh, I have his to!" Ino said excited.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Follow me."

We walked together up to the school, and walked into the cement building. I looked around, but kept walking.

"Ino," I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Um…Sakura, it's school so no."

"Oh, right."

We walked in silence until we got to a civics classroom.

"Here we are." Ino said, with a sigh.

When we entered, there were groups all across the room and a few stray people at there desks. They seemed bored out of there minds. Ino walked up to a group of people.

The group greeted Ino with "Hey," or "Hi Ino."

"Hey you guys, my friend just transfer here." Ino said and looked over to me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, what's your name?" A girl with short pig tails asked me.

"Sakura," I said.

"Hi, I'm Ten-Ten." She said happily.

"This is Neji." She said pointing to a boy about her height with long black hair and pail creepy eyes, with a Konoha fore-head protector.

"Hello," I greeted him.

Ten-Ten pushed her elbow into his stomach. He groaned and clutched the spot were Ten-Ten punched him and with the other he waved.

"This is Hinata," She said pointing to a girl with pail eyes, just like Neji, and long black hair, and with a fore-head protector around her neck.

"Naruto," she said pointing to a boy standing beside Hinata, that had short spiky blond hair and a fore-head protector, and blue eyes.

"Kiba," she said and pointed to a boy with short black hair and a fore-head protecotr, red markings on his cheeks, with dog-like eyes.

"This is Shikamaru," Ino said pointing to boy standing next to her with black spiky hair, tamed by a ponytail. His fore-head protector was around his upper arm.

"Choji," Ino said, and pointed to a large boy eating potato chips, with brown hair, divided by a fore-head protector.

"Shino," Ino said and pointed to a tall person with black glasses and a grey coat covering up his nose and mouth. His hair was black and spiky, a little longer than Kiba's, and a fore-head protector across his fore-head.

"This is Temari, she'll only be staying for a little while though. She from the sand village." Ten-Ten said, pointing to a girl with blond hair pulled back in pigtails, like Ten-Ten's but longer, her fore-head protector had the symble of the sand, she wor it proudly over her fore-head.

"I'm Rock Lee," Rock Lee said. He had bowl cut black hair, and huge black eye-brows. He was wearing his fore-head protector acorss waist with a green...thing.

"I will win your heart you pink haired, green eyed, beauty!" I said staring at me love-struck.

"Um…" I said disgusted.

"That is sasuke." Ino said putting her hand over my shoulders and pointing to a black-haired guy, that was sitting at his seat looking out a window. He also had a fore-head protector across this fore-head.

"Isn't he handsom." Ino wispered into my ear.

"Ya, he's ok, I guess." I said, still staring at him.

"Hey," Ten-Ten said, "Are you and Ino old friends or did you just meet her at the door?"

"We're old friends." Ino said to Ten-Ten, breaking my star.

"Why didn't you introduce us a long time ago?" Ten-Ten pouted.

"I didn't think you would ever meet her."

The bell rang and Ino pulled me over to a chair.

"Here sit by me." Ino said.

"Alright," I said sitting in the seat next to Ino. It was right by the window.

"I though you'd like a window seat your first day." Ino said.

"Thanks," I said, and I saw that sasuke was sitting two seats in front of me. I blushed and turned to Ino. She was staring at me and when she saw me blushing she started to giggle. I ducked in my seat hoping nobody else would see me blushing.

When Ten-Ten saw Ino laughing she asked, "What?"

Ino looked at her and her laughter stopped, "Nothing."

"Thanks Ino," I whispered so nobody could hear.

When the teacher walked into the room I sat up properly. The man sighed and said, "Ok, who switched my folders around?" He looked across the classroom, his glance stopped.

I looked where he was staring, and Naruto said, "No, I didn't do it this time I swear."

"He's telling the truth," Hinata said. When the attention was on her she stuttered and said, "Um…What I mean to say is I was with him all this morning and he never mixed up your folders."

He sighed and said, "I'm sick of you loverbirds, taking eachothers back all the time."

Hinata blushed but Naruto kept on saying, "I seriously didn't do it this time."

"Alight, alright." He said putting his hand up towards Naruto, "Well whoever did it butter fes-up right now or face worse cosiquenses than you will if you tell now."

Out of the courner of my eye I saw that Sasuke was grinning, a small, but handsom grin on his face, still looking out the window.

The teacher sighed then said, "I guess you can go, I have nothing else to teacher you today, but don't forget to come back for the rest of school."

Sasuke was the first one up, and out the door. The rest of us got up slowly, and walked out the classroom door.

"We can really leave campus?" I asked Ino once we were out of school.

"Yup," Ino said, "We hardly learn anything in that class because he has nothing for us to do so he just let's us go sometimes. He expects us to go back to school after saying we can leave? It's so stupid because all we need is to be there for first hour and then your marked in for the rest of school. You came on a good day Sakura, he only dose this a few times a month."

"Hey you have a fore-head protector! What are you powers?" Ten-Ten asked me ceriously.

"I'm a healer and I can do this," I said taking out my gloves from my pocket and putting one of them on my right hand. Chakura filled my fist, and I punched into a tree. The tree shattered where I punched it and fell over.

Ten-Ten's mouth dropped open and Naruto said, "Wow."

I took of my glove and placed it back inside my pocket.

"Are those special gloves or something?" Temari asked me egarly.

"No, there just gloves to protect my hands from getting cut by the things I break."

"Oh," Temari said.

"So what would you like to do." Hinata asked.

"I think I'll just leave." I said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Nowhere in perticular." I said still walking.

"Oh, ok." Ino said.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Hinata asked Ino.

"No, that's ok." Ino said, "She's not new to town just the school."

"Do you know where she's going?" Ten-Ten asked.

"No."

"Then let's go with her." Ten-Ten asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"Sakura likes o be alone sometimes."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She never gets to be fully alone, so when she see's an opertunity she takes it." Ino said and then I suddenly knew where I was going to go.

I walked the familiar walls of town. The outskirts of town were a just a little while away, but it felt like an hour. I reached my destanation, and walked over to the familiar gravestone witch my mother lay under. Sorowful memories spread threw the air as I sat next to gravestone. I layed across the ground looking up at the clouds.

"For once, I'm alone." I mumbled, and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a normal teenager in high school

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself facing my mother's tombstone. I yawned, and murmured, "That was the best sleep I got in a really long time."

I stretched and as I looked around I saw sasuke was sleeping also, by a tombstone. I got up and walked over to him, trying to fix my hair in case he woke up and saw me. I looked at the tombstone he was sleeping by, because it's not a common thing to do, sleeping in a graveyard.

There were three names on it. "Itachi Uchiha" is all I could see, of the three. I wonder if it could've been his friend's that died, or something…but they wouldn't all be buried together, that's only family members that lived in the same house.

I didn't want to wake sasuke, because he looked so peaceful, and calm, in class he wasn't. I wanted to figure out the names of the people he was sleeping by, so I stated to rub quietly on the tombstone, hoping that the dust or whatever was on it would come off, but instead sasuke woke up.

The rubbing startled him so he got up so quickly he scared me. I screamed, and ran and hid behind my mother's tombstone. Sasuke looked startled at my sudden scream so he backed away a few paces himself.

I sighed and said, "Sorry."

I stood up and said, "I get scared easily, sometimes."

"That's ok." He said in a deep handsome tone. I had never heard him speak before and his voice was of a god, to me. I had wanted to take a steep closer to him, but then I stopped myself before I could.

"So, your in civics to?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes," He said in a very calm way.

"I just transferred to that school, I'm Sakura." I said.

"Sasuke," He said.

"What brings you out here, sasuke?" I asked happily that I could talk to him.

He seemed stunned of the sudden question so I said, "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

"Alright," he said confused.

We stood in silence for a moment then I said, "So, did you mix up the folders?"

He half blushed and said, "Yes."

"Thanks you really made my day." I said.

His face lit up a little and asked, "Really?"

"Yup, oh, hey you have a fore-head protector when can you do?"

"Um…"

"I'll tell Naruto that you did it."

I saw the sudden disappointment in his face then it lit up again and he said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then." He said and closed his eyes, when he re-opened them they were blood-red, with four black spots evenly spaced around the center of his eye.

I looked at them in aw and walked closed to him. When I got into touching distance of him I touched his face. It was smooth, and beautiful. His gaze touched mine for a split second and then he looked away.

"What do they do?" I asked curiously.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked me.

"I only get scared when stuff pops out at me, I usually punch them but I'm trying to control that." I said looking away.

He closed his eyes and his pitch black eyes returned to his face.

"So, what do they do?"

"Um…they," He said trying to explain.

"Do they have a name?"

"Sharingan," He said.

"I swear I've heard of that before." I said looking away from him and thinking.

"Um…Why are you here anyway?" He asked. "You don't have to answer that either."

"That's ok." I said, "I just came to visit my mother, and…I um…fell asleep."

"Oh." He said.

"Same."

"Your mother died as well?" I asked him.

"Ya, my father, and my brother as well," He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Me to," He said.

We stood in silence for a while.

"Well, I'd better go, it was nice meeting you." I said walking away from the graveyard.

I thought about everything he had said, and his blood-red eyes, Sharingan. I want to look that up. I was walking but I wasn't quite sure where to. I then realized I wanted to go to the library to figure out what Sharingan was.

I was slowly walking towards town when a few boys were walking in my direction. I moved over to let them pass, but when they saw me they made a line in front of me, not letting me pass. I sighed and turned around, walking in the other direction. They suddenly appeared in from of me and I screamed.

"Stupid, pop-out boys, trying to show off." I mumbled.

"Hey," A tall boy that went to my old school said.

I sighed and said, "You know when you pop out at me it scares me, John."

"Sorry," He said, "Hey, why are you out of school so early?"

"I got let out, what about you?"

"Oh, we ditched." He said.

I sighed and asked, "Why?"

"I missed you," he said.

"We broke up like a year ago," I said, not sympathetic.

"But I miss you around." John said.

"Oh, honey I broke up with you," I said, "If I wanted you back then wouldn't you think that I would've asked?"

He had no reply to that.

"Plus, why did you bring all those guys along?" I said.

No reply.

I turned around and walked in the direction that I was originally walking.

"Sakura," John said catching up to me.

"Leave me alone, or I'll punch you to kingdom come." I said.

"I can withstand your punches now." He said proudly.

"Oh, ya?" I asked him, and took out my gloves. I put both on said, "Wanna see?"

"Hell ya." He said putting on his fore-head protector.

"Since when did you get one of those?" I asked him.

"None of your business," He said, pulling his hands together and murmuring something. Three clones popped up and I punched on of them, making it, pop. Instead of screaming I was swinging punches left and right at the clones. Once they were all gone I said, "You'd better pray."

"W-wait!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked ready to punch him.

"I thought I could defeat you I'm sorry."

"You'd better be," I said and punched him in the stomach making him fly back and hit his friends. They all fell over and when they got up they all put on fore-head protectors.

"You all have powers?" I asked pulling up my fists.

All of a sudden Sasuke appeared by my side, and I tried to punch him, but he dodged quickly, so I couldn't hurt him, thankfully. I sighed and put my guard down. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I saw you fighting, and I haven't fought anyone in a really long time." He said calmly, and grinned a little.

"Hey, man, we're just having a little bite of a reunion here." John said to sasuke.

"Then why are you fighting?" Sasuke asked as the smoke cleared.

"It's a tradition."

"It's not if you bring all your friends." Sasuke said, "One to four that doesn't seem fair, dose it."

"Well if your Sakura's friend I see no harm letting you," John started, "But we're all beginners, so,"

Then all of a sudden five more people appeared behind John.

"Can we join this fight?" a short girl with pig-tails named Sadie asked.

"Ya, I give up," John said, "Which side?"

"Yours of course," The girl said.

"Alright, you can join to," John said pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke was frozen in place staring at the girl. I tensed and put my guard back up.

"Sasuke do you know them?" I asked.

"No. Do you?" He asked.

"Ya, they think there better than everyone else and bully everyone that has fare-head protectors, except for John and his friends," I said, "I think she has a crush on him, and she's mad at me for going out with him a year ago."

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them they turned to Sharingan. He looked over all the people opposite from him and said, "Are we going to start or what?"

"Let's go." The girl said and ran towards Sasuke, with a knife outstretched towards him.

Sasuke dodged and she caught his eyes and stopped frozen, terror floated over her face and everything was quiet.

"I'll leave I swear, just stop." Sadie whispered.

Sasuke shut his eyes and she started to move again couldn't see what she was doing very well but when he opened his eyes again they were red with rage filling them.

"I'm so sorry, my hand just slipped." She said and then she froze again.

Everyone else was looking at them quietly.

She screamed and panicked. Sasuke was looking down on her now. What are those eyes I though. What power dose Sasuke hold. What is Sadie going threw right now?

"You can't win against me, give it up." Sasuke said.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered.

Sasuke blinked and she looked like she was released. She turned towards me and said, "You have freaky boyfriend Sakura."

"Thanks," I said

She stared at me for a minute but said, "You'll pay later Sakura." Then she ran away and her underlings followed.

"Sakura, um…," John said, "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend John." I said.

"But you said," John started.

"I didn't say that he was or if he wasn't." I said.

He looked over to Sasuke and ran away without saying any more.

I looked over and Sasuke was bleeding on his right shoulder.

"Sasuke your bleeding!" I said and ran over to him, looking at the wound.

"Its nothing," He said and brushed my hand of.

"But, your bleeding, I can heal you." I said, "I'm a healer."

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes, now come here." I said and dragged him over to a bench and sat him down.

"I'm fine," He said.

"Your bleeding so no you aren't. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Witch do you prefer?" I asked him.

He sighed and took off his shirt. He had scares all around his chest, back and arms. The wound was small compared to the others, but it doesn't mean it's not there.

I inspected the wound for a second then put my hand up to it and green chakura started to flow out of my hand and into his shoulder.

When I was done he put his shirt back on and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," I said, and sat down next to him. "Changing schools is really a pain."

He looked at me and asked, "Did you like your old school?"

"No, not really," I said, "It's just that your old friend's thing that you ditched them so they hate you, and your new friends love you for transferring."

"Were those your old friend's?" He asked me.

"Who, Sadie?" I asked.

"Um…The girl that stabbed me." Sasuke asked.

I started to laugh and said, "No, She was my enemy."

In the corner of my eye I could see him grinning. I'd only meet him today and we're getting along like we're best friends, I thought to myself.

"Have you ever transferred?" I asked him when I was finished laughing.

"Once, after my parents died." He said, and my mood turned to sullen.

"How did they die?" I asked him.

"Um…well, it's a long story." Sasuke said.  
"We have a while," I said.

"Um…" He started, "Well, my brother killed my parents and my village. I wasn't home at the time so he didn't harm me."

We sat in silence and then I had a very large urge take over me and I hugged him.

"My mom just died of a disease." I said, "It probably hurt to hear that it was your brother."

He didn't say anything but he did huge me back I little, and nuzzled his head my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Life of a normal teenager in high school

Chapter 3

I yawned sleepily in my bed. The alarm was beeping loudly.

"Sakura!" my father yelled, "Hurry up and turn that thing off!"

I slowly got up and reached for the alarm clock. It seemed so distant, but when I touched it, it seemed so close. I quickly changed, and put on my fore-head protector.

"Dad!" I yelled when I saw him sleeping on the couch, "You're going to be late for work!"

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I'm about to leave!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He yelled.

"Because I thought you were up!" I yelled back at him.

"AH!" He yelled looking at his watch.

He jumped off of the couch and ran into his room.

"Sakura can you help me?" He yelled.

I ran into his room and said, "What?"

"I need you to deliver this to my work a.s.a.p."

"What?" I yelled, "That's a long way away from school. If I deliver this I'll be late."

"That wasn't a suggestion." He said fiercely.

I sighed then said, "Fine."

I ran out the door quickly hoping that I wouldn't be late for school. Then I thought of how it would be today, since yesterdays encounter with Sasuke.

I ran into my father's company and said, "Hey, this is from my father."

"Thanks Sakura," a woman said sitting behind a desk, "Do you know if he's coming in today, you can set that anywhere."

"Uh…No," I said placing the box on the counter, "I have to go to school."

"Oh, alright, bye then," the woman said.

"Bye," I said waving to her then running out he door quickly.

I finally got to school. I ran into the classroom right as the bell rang.

"Sakura," Ino said, "Why are you so late?"

"My dad." I started then the teacher shouted, "Take your seats everyone."

"Tell me about it later." Ino said taking her seat.

I sat next to the window again. Sasuke was two seats away from me again; today he seemed sad looking out the window.

"Sakura Haruno?" the teacher said looking at his notes.

"Yes," I asked looking up to the teacher.

"Someone just issued you out of school. You may leave."

"Ok," I mumbled to myself.

Ino looked up at me confused. I smiled at her then left quickly.

I walked the empty halls alone. I came to a small office where a small woman was waiting behind a desk.

"Hello?" I asked as she looked up from a book.

"Name?" She asked bored.

"Sakura Haruno," I said.

"Oh, you can leave." She said.

"Um…Can I ask who issued me out?"

"Your dad." She said looking back to her book.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked out of other office and out threw the doors of high school. It seemed so familiar but so different.

I walked out in the open, it was such a pretty day before, now the skys had turned gray, and the ground that I was walking on was dark.

I figured that I wanted to go to the library because I ended up there. I walked in the large red doors. It was peacful in here, not like outside. The library also had a surten smell to it.

"Hello," A tall brown-haired woman greeted me.

"Hi," I said.

"Is there anything in perticular that you want?"

"Well…," I thought for a few minutes then realized why I was here, "Do you have an books on Sharingan?"

"Sharingan," She said, "Yes, I think we do, this way."

She lead me to a small room that said "leaf village only."

"This room is only to be seen by people in the leaf." She said, "So don't go around telling people about it ok?"

"Sure," I said and she unlocked the door for me.

"I would help you but I'm not the tpye to go in there," She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll leave you then," She said as the library door opened.

"Ok," I said.

"Lock the door when your done," She said and she gave the key to me and closed the door behind her, and went to the door.

I set my backpack down on a small chair and started to look threw the many books in the room. I found a book that had sharingan in it, but it didn't tell what ift was.

I sighed and then someone started to turn the door-handle. I looked up someone was opening the door rather slowly.

Then a teenage boy walked in backwards threw the door. Then I recognized that it was Dylan, the boy who I had a crush on at my old school.

"Dylan?" I said.

He turned around saw me, and then sighed. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," He said sounding scared.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'm just being chased by all these girls, for some reason now that your gone they're like animals."

I started to laugh then, "Who?"

"All of your friends," He said.

"Oh, I'll talk to them."

He let out a heavy sigh and sat next to me, "Thanks." He laid his head back on the chair then brought it back up to ask me, "Why aren't you at school today?"

"My dad issued me out." I said annoyed.

"Is that bad?"

"No, well I accually didn't go to school yesterday either."

"Why not?"

"Because Sasuke switched the civics teacher's notes and he couldn't find his them anymore, so he let us out, and we only have to be there for the first class to be checked in for the whole day so everyone skipped that day."

"Damn, you have a nice school."

"Thanks, but still."

"Do you miss us?" Dylan said sarcasticly.

I made a face at him then said, "Yes."

He started to laugh then said, "Hey look at the new possiblities you have now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can cut class anytime you want to."

"It's not about the school, it's about the people." I said, "There nice and Ino's there."

"Hey, who's that Sasuke you mentioned before?" He asked.

"Hm?" I asked pretending not to know what he was takling about.

"You know the guy who switched the teachers notes?"

"You listen really well, when did this happen?"

"Shut up." He said smiling, "Well."

"He's cute, and nice, and Oh my God I think I like him."

His face turned sad now. "It's been two days since you left our school, and you didn't go to school either days, how do you know he's nice?"

"Do I smell jelousey?" I teased.

"Seriously Sakura." He said hurt.

"Sorry," I said.

"How can you move on so fast?"

"I'm not." I said, "Your still my friend…right?"

"Ya, but, you just saw himfor like what two seconds, and you already like him?"

"Well, not really I saw him the day we got let out."

"Sakura, I-" He started when the door opened and the woman saw Dylan.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled at Dylan.

"Yes, What Dylan?" I asked him.

I looked cournered and got up and ran out of the room.

"Did he read anything?" She demanded.

"Nope not a thing." I said.

She let out a large sigh and then said, "I forgot do you have any sort of electronics with you?"

"My cell phone and my Ipod."

"I need them for you to be in here." She said.

"Sure," I said, grabbing my phone and my ipod out of my backpack and handing them to her.

"Ok, sorry, thanks." She said, and she left the room and closed it behind her.

I sighed and then looked more for the definition of Sharingan.

Around a half hour later I found the definition of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what it was. Horrible illusions that seemed real to the person the it was cast appon. I locked the door behind me when I left and walked up to the counter where the woman was sitting.

"Hey, can I have my stuff back?" I asked.

"Sure," She said as I handed her the key and she gave me back my phone and ipod.

"Bye then," She said as I walked away.

"Yup, bye,"I said.

Then empty streets seemed dead spreading out into nothing-ness. The dark road spilled with little drops of rain. I looked up to see a wall of rain.

~Flashback~

"Mommy look!" I yelled towards the wall of rain, then looked towards my mother.

"That's just rain honey," My mother said, "We had better get inside, or else we'll get wet."

"Ok," I said running off to a store, "Mommy c'omon."

I looked back to see my mother lying on the ground. I didn't understand, so I ran over to her.

"Mommy, this is no time to sleep," I said poking her.

I felt rain fall over my and my mother.

"Mommy," I pleaded, then started to cry.

~End Flashback~

I felt rain fall over my head. I thought I had gotten over her death. Tears flashed down my eyes as I remembered this was the exact day she had died. It replayed in my head over and over again. I screamed and ran torward putting my hands over my ears to dround out the thunder, and lightning, and hopfully the memeroy. I feet took me to my mothers grave. It glistened in the lightning. I dropped to my knees crying alone in the dark. It was freezing cold, but I didn't even recognize that it was. I wraped my arms around each other from habbit, and cried silently beside my mother grave.

Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked up to see who it was, it was Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Life of a Normal Teenager in high school

Chapter 4

I hugged Sasuke tightly crying into his chest. I then realized that my dad was home all alone, probably by himself, crying. I stood up quickly, still crying, and ran towards my house. I didn't even think about Sasuke at all.

I reached my house, and ran threw the door. My father was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up to me with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," I said sobbing. I quickly sat beside him, we held each other closely, a large amount to tears slid down our faces.

His tears subsided a little and he said, "You left the door open."

I quickly looked at the open door. I ran over to it quickly and closed it.

"I'm going to take a shower." I murmured running into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower my dad was gone. I ran into my room from force of habit, and cried. Thunder roared in the sky, as flashes of light filled the sky. The memory kept replaying in my head over and over again. _"Mommy, mommy this is no time to sleep."_ I said as the woman on the ground slept.

I screamed trying to drown out the memory. Tears rapidly fell on my cheeks. I heard a doorbell ring over and over again in my head. I finally realized that it was my doorbell that was ringing. I quickly whipped away the tears that I could and ran over to the door. When I opened it I saw Dylan standing in the rain.

"Dylan…" I said.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said.

Tears started to fall down my face again, and He came in and hugged me. I hugged him back and he closed the door behind him.

"Where's your dad?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." I said threw my tears.

He moved me over to the couch and sat down. I cuddled in his chest, and cried as he tried to sooth me. He played with my hair, as I slowly fell asleep, as I heard the doorbell ring, and Dylan saying, "Come in."

I woke up to find Ino, and Dylan talking. I sat up on the couch and Ino said, "Sakura your awake!"

"Ya, how long was I out?" I asked sleepily.

"Just a half hour," Ino said.

"Oh, sorry you guys," I said as my head throbbed, "Did either one of you want something?"

"Oh no," Ino said, "I was just wondering about-"

"Nothing," Dylan said, interrupting Ino.

"Ok," I said confused, "Sorry but if you guys would mind leaving I think I'm getting sick from being out in the rain so long."

"Sure," Ino said.

"Wait, if you're getting sick, then shouldn't I stay?"

"No, Dylan, I would rather you go." I said.

Dylan didn't move. Ino saw my mood and so she punched Dylan hard in the arm and said, "Let's go."

"No," He said.

"What did you say?" Ino shouted and dragged him out of my house.

"Hey, wait!" Dylan yelled.

"Thanks Ino," I said.

"No, problem," She said as I closed the door behind her, and locked it so Dylan couldn't get in.

I went into my room, turned on the radio, and laid in my bed. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The doorbell rang as I slowly woke up. The doorbell rang again, and this time I heard someone yell, "Sakura open up!"

I couldn't tell who it was so I slowly got up and walked over to the door. Before I opened it I looked at the clock, it was midnight.

I sighed and opened it my father was standing in the doorway drunk. I sighed again as he wobbled over to his room. He laid down in his bed, I took his shoes off and covered him with his sheets. On this day every time he goes out and gets wasted. I couldn't blame him I would to if I was old enough. I closed the door on my way out off his room. I walked into my room and my dad yelled, "Turn it off!"

I turned my radio off and then, slowly I fell asleep again, into a dreamless sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I quickly turned the annoying sound off and then slowly got ready for school. I sighed, and then walked out into the living room, to see my father, sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee.

"I'm going to go to school dad," I said.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days Sakura, so don't expect me home or anything."

"Where are you going?"

"It's for work," He said then looked up from his newspaper and said, "Leave it Sakura."

"Sorry, bye." I said and ran out the door, and closed it behind me.

"Sakura," Ino yelled from behind me.

"Oh, hey, Ino, sorry about yesterday." I said, as Ino caught up to me.

"Who was that annoying guy?" Ino asked chewing on a piece of bread.

"Just an old crush from my old school," I said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry just asking here," Ino said.

We walked the rest of the way to school.

"Ino?" I asked.

"Hm," She said licking her fingers from the jelly that was on her bread.

"Did you say anything to Dylan yesterday?"

"Ya, I said to back off you know," Ino said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry just asking here," I said mimicking her from earlier.

"Sorry, but that Dylan guy was a jerk yesterday when you were asleep."

"Really, he's always so nice to me." I said surprised.

"Then he really likes you or something."

Anger suddenly filled me, because I had, had a crush on him all of last year and he didn't say anything, but I couldn't blame him because I didn't say anything either.

"Hey Sakura don't get angry about that." Ino said.

"I'm not," I said fiercely.

Ino smiled and said, "Who do you like?"

I paled thinking of Sasuke, and then I remember I had just left him there alone. I had no idea what was wrong with me. God am I that stupid?

I sighed and Ino thought that that sigh was a love sick sigh. She smiled at me and said, "We'll help you."

"Who's we?" I asked, and Ino ignored me so I asked again but more urgent this time, "Who's we?"

Ino still did not reply, and as we walked into the class room, and over to our little click Ino announced, "Girls we need to talk."

"What about," Ten-Ten asked.

"Meet at my house after school." Ino said, "Only girls."

"Ino," I said dragging her out of the circle, "What are you doing"

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll find out, once you get to my house."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll find out once you get there."

I sighed then fled over to my seat. I watched the clouds pass by, and then I felt a shadow on my shoulders. I looked up to see Sasuke standing next to my desk. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then said, "Are you ok?"

It took a minute to process his words I saw worry cross his face for a minute, and then I said, "Ya, ya, sorry about yesterday, I forgot about something and I didn't realized what I was doing."

"Some idiot named Dylan came to my house yesterday, telling me to back off or something." Sasuke said, "Do you know him?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'll talk to him and tell him to back off himself." I said annoyed, "God what is his problem."

I put my hand threw my hair and rested my elbow on my desk.

"So you do know him." Sasuke said.

"Ya, I know that bastard."

Sasuke started to laugh quietly, with a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What?" I said smiling at his happy face.

"Nothing, nothing," He said and walked back to his seat, as the bell rang.

Ino sat next to me and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I said still smiling remembering Sasuke face.

"Ok, good morning everybody." The teacher announced, "Today I have to split, so stay in here for a little bit, and I'll be right back." He ran out the door as quickly as he came in and closed, and locked the door behind him, so we couldn't get out, until he came back.

"So," Ino said, "What was it about, I want details."

"Nothing." I said.

Ten-Ten, and Hinata, walked over to our desks and asked the exact question that Ino asked, "What was that about, you know the talk with Sasuke?"

Naruto came up behind Hinata, and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "I wanna know to." Naruto said.

"Seriously, you guys, nothing," I said blushing a little bit.

"Ok, Now that's not nothing," Ten-Ten said smiling as Neji came up behind her, and Shikamaru came up behind Ino's chair.

"Hey, where's Tamari?" I asked curiously, half wanting to know and half wanting to change the subject.

"She went back to the Sand village. Don't try to change the subject." Ino said as the rest of the group appeared around me.

"Ah," I said cowering in my seat.

"Ah, what," Ino asked.

"Um…" I started to say when the teacher came in. Impeccable timing, I thought to myself, and sighed.

"Alright everyone settle down and go to your seats." The teacher said as everyone in the class returned to there desks. "Alright, sorry about that, lets begin shall we?"

He rambled on about stupid stuff that I already knew.

The bell rang out making everyone quickly gather there things and move on to there next classes.

At the end of the day I walked out of the school doors afraid to go home to an empty house, so I started to walk towards my mother's grave.

"Sakura," Ino yelled from behind me, "My house isn't that way."

I had almost forgotten about our meeting at Ino's house. I sighed and wished that Ino hadn't found me. I caught up to Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. We all walked together to into Ino's house.

"So, what's this about?" I asked curiously.

Everyone sat on the couch and I sat on the chair.

"What's up with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, we're just friends," I said, "Now if you don't have anything else to say I really must be going."

"You love him," Hinata said looking at my surprised expression then stuttered and said, "S-Sorry I-I had n-no write t-to."

"No that's fine," I said and walked out of Ino's house, still surprised at Hinata's assumptions.

I was about to walk into my house when I remembered that my father wasn't home, and wasn't going to be for a while. I turned towards the street again and walked along it until I saw my mother's grave. I could see Sasuke sleeping by his family's grave again so I walked over to him.

His sleeping face was so peaceful. I smiled as a grin crossed his sleeping face. I set my bag down next to his a laid beside him. I closed my eyes for a minute and heard Sasuke ask, "What are you doing here Sakura?"

I pulled my finger up to my lips and shushed him. He was silent for a minute, and then I heard him lay back down next to me.

I fell asleep quickly listening to Sasuke's light breathing. When I woke up Sasuke was staring at me. I covered my mouth with my hand and yawned. Sasuke stood up and so did I, but slower than he did.

I grabbed mine and his bag from the ground and gave his bag back to him with a smile on my face. He took his backpack and pulled it over his shoulders. I started to walk away, but then Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. Without saying a word he kissed me. I was surprised but turned back to him, closed my eyes, and kissed him back, swinging my arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Life of a Normal Teenage Girl

Chapter 5

I was walking with Ino to school when I saw Sasuke. I stunned me and I blushed. Ino saw me blushing and looked around. When she saw Sasuke walking into school she grinned and said, "I knew it."

"You knew what?" I asked trying not to seem to obvious. Ino laughed quietly as Shikamaru came up beside her, and kissed her cheek.

"I knew it," I mimicked her and my blush fell as it grew on Ino's face.

I started to laugh as Shikamaru asked, "What?"

"Nothing Shika," Ino said smiling as her blush fell.

We walked into the room, I saw Sasuke sitting at his desk staring out the window, and my heart skipped a beat as I remembered our kiss.

Hinata ran up to us as we walked in and asked, "Do you guys know where Naruto is?"

"Ya, I think he's sick." Shikamaru said.

"I-Is it serious?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I don't know," He said.

Hinata's face grew worried so I asked, "I could check up on him after school if you want me to?"

Hinata's face light up as I said, "But I would need someone to guide me there since I don't know the way."

"I could take you." Hinata said as a little relieve crossed her face.

The bell rang so everyone sat in there seats. I saw Sasuke side-glanced back towards me and he smiled his little heartbreaking smile, so I smiled back. The teacher walked in and he looked towards him.

"Ok everyone, today we are going to learn." He said as a couple of people yawned or groaned in there seats, "Yes, it's very fascinating isn't it."

He rambled on about politics and such.

The bell rang and everyone quickly ran out the door. Sasuke was slow today, as I usually was. When he was done he walked over to me.

"Hey," He said calmly.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

He looked down towards me and asked, "How can you be so awake in the morning?"

"Caffeine, try it, it's delicious." I said remembering the two cups of coffee I had earlier this morning.

He laughed quietly as I got up and walked out of the room with him. The halls were full of people like usually and Sasuke sighed and said, "My class is this way."

"Ok, bye." I said walking in the opposite direction as he did.

Ino jumped out from the crowd, startling me. Since Ino knew I couldn't take people jumping out at me she covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Good thing she did because I would've.

"See I knew it." She said and merged back with the crowd.

After that the day passed by quickly, and it was soon the end of the day. I had loads of homework, to do but I promised Hinata that I would look at Naruto for her.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled from behind me.

I turned around smiled and said, "Hey, lead the way."

She smiled in return and walked towards Naruto's house.

When we arrived Hinata knocked on his door and said, "Naruto its Hinata." When nobody answered Hinata got worried and said, "What do we do?"

"We walk in." I said smiling, and walking over to the door. His room was very messy, with cloths on the floor, and ramen cups all across the floor. "I'm guessing he likes ramen."

"It's his favorite food." Hinata giggled.

She led me to his bedroom, when she saw Naruto in bed she walked over to him and said, "Naruto wake up, Sakura's here to give you a check-up." She nudged him, and when he didn't wake up she got worried again and looked to me. I walked over to him and touched his forehead.

"He has a fever." I said, as Naruto panted a little in his sleep. Hinata rolled Naruto over to his back, as he started panting harder.

"W-What can I do?" Hinata asked.

"You can get some medicine for the pharmacy, but that's it I'm afraid." I said.

Hinata brushed Naruto's hair away from his forehead, and kissed it, then said, "Can you wait with him?"

"Sure," I said as she rushed out of the room.

I sat on his bed patiently waiting for her return.

"Is he alright?" Hinata yelled panting, as she ran threw Naruto's bedroom door.

"Ya, he's alright." I said as Hinata ran into the kitchen and got some water. She came back and propped Naruto's head up and opened his mouth a little to put a small pill into his mouth, then quickly she poured a little water down his throat. He swallowed, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Hinata," He yawned, as Hinata let out a large sigh of relief. Naruto sat up and realized that I was also in his room. "Sakura, Why are you here?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm a nurse in training so I told Hinata that I would check on you, because she was so worried." I said, as Hinata blushed a little.

Naruto smiled, looked over to her and said, "You were worried about me?"

Hinata nodded shyly as I said, "I'll take my leave then."

"Thanks Sakura," Hinata said quietly.

I was about to walk out the door, but then looked back at them. Naruto pulled a hand up to her as she crawled into his bed and rested her head against his chest. Naruto put his hand around her shoulder, and rested his head on hers.

I smiled then left Naruto's apartment quietly. When I walked out it was raining. I was walking down the street towards my house when I looked down an ally. I saw a dark-haired man lying on the pavement. "Hey, are you ok?" I said as I walked up to him I realized he was bleeding from the mass pool of blood around his body. I ran over to him, and turned him over to inspect his wounds, but as I did I saw that it was Sasuke. I stared in horror at him.

"S-Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Hn," He said as his eyes flickered open, "Sakura?"

"What happened to you?" I said as tears spilled down my face.

"Someone caught me with my guard down." He quietly coughed/laughed up a little blood. I pushed of his shirt to see a deep cut across stomach.

I quickly got out my phone and called 911. I told them where I was and that there was a man injured. I put his head on my knees so he wouldn't choke on water, and then I filled my hands with chakura and put them on his wound.

"Thank you," He whispered as he fell asleep. I cried until the ambulance appeared. A stretcher pulled him away from me and a man asked, "Miss are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but could I go with him?" I asked whipping away my tears.

"Yes, but hurry." He said and ran over to the ambulance.

They all tried to help him, but none of them had medical training like I did.

"May I?" I asked forcing my way past them and collecting chakura and healing him.

"Miss are you a nurse?" The man asked.

"I'm in training." I said.

They watched as the wound slowly closed just a little.

When we arrived at the hospital they rushed out of the ambulance rolling Sasuke into a room. All I could do now was wait the most painful thing of all.


	6. Chapter 6

Life as a Normal Teenager Girl in High School

Chapter 6

I was jerked out of my sleep by an annoying midget nurse who was yelling at a poor sweet innocent girl. I yawned in my chair, and realized that I had slept in the hospital. Sasuke rushed into my head as an elderly man strolled by his in a wheel-chair followed by a smiling nurse, with sandy blond hair. I leapt out of my seat and quickly walked to the front desk.

"Hello, Is Sasuke Uchiha alright?" I asked impatiently.

The nurse looked at me and seeing my impatient look, she quickly looked through her files and said, "He seems stable. If you would like to you could see him, he is awake."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," She said and explained how to get to his room, "Its room 156."

"Thanks." I said following her directions towards his room.

I stood in front of his door wondering if I should. He could be sleeping, I thought, but I wanna see him, I debated in my head. I finally decided to go in. Opening the wooden door slowly and quietly, so, if he was sleeping I wouldn't wake him.

I turned around to see Sasuke. He wasn't awake, thought, he looked tired even though her was sleeping. His black hair was covering part of his eyes, and laid messily along his pillow. I saw his mouth opening and closing as if it were hard to breath. One of his arms was on the outside of his blanket with an IV drip injected into it.

I walked quietly over to his side to realize that he had a mark on his neck. Confused I lowered my head closer to his neck to see it better. A piece of my hair slipped past my shoulder, and touched his neck.

Sasuke jerked awake, and I screamed, backing away towards the back of the wall quickly. He was already out of his bed. His IV drip was ripped out, and I could see the wound on his chest again. It was larger than I had remembered. As soon as he stood up strait I saw him hunch over in pain.

"S-Sasuke, It's just me Sakura." I said surprised.

He looked up towards me, and looked back down at his bed. Breathing heavily he sat down. I quickly walked over to him, to help him lay back down again.

Note to self, never get near Sasuke when he's sleeping, I thought.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya," He said as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, and said, "I'm fine."

"You sure, no water?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He said once again, and laid down.

It was silent for a moment, and then I asked, I had to ask, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

He paused then said, "Promise me that you won't laugh."

I nodded.

He looked away and said, "Well, it was a pretty peaceful day, you know. I put guard down for two seconds because I thought I was safe, and, your old friend, or enemy, attacked me. That Sadie girl or whoever I mean. Was she your friend? She was a real bitch, no offence if she was."

"No we hated each other, with a passion," I started, "No wait, Sadie did this to you?"

He nodded slightly.

Anger fueled my energy, and I stormed off towards Sadie's house.

"Don't do anything to her I'm sure the bitch had a good reason!" I heard Sasuke yell, but I didn't care.

When I got to her house, still filled with rage I knocked on the door a little too hard, and it broke.

"Woops," I said, and yelled, "Sadie!"

I saw her slowly walking up to the broken down door, licking her fingers. When she looked up, she looked terrified.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb." I said.

"W-Why did you break down my door, my dad's going to kill me!" She yelled at me.

"Oh, your dad's not here?" I said looking around, "To bad I would've loved for him to see you get beat up, by the likes of me."

"What are you talking about Sakura?" She screamed.

"You hurt Sasuke!" I yelled back.

"What?" She said more calmly, "This is about some stupid scratch?"

"Scratch!" I yelled, "Scratch! He's in the hospital!"

Her eyes bulged as she said, "I only left a small scratch."

"I don't care if you just left a scratch, you're going to pay." I growled.

"I-I didn't mean to." She said backing away as I approached.

"Let's start with that scratch, shall we." I said pulling my gloves on.

"No, Sakura I really didn't mean to." She said, but was cut off by my punch. It landed right in her stomach.

She flew backwards into a wall witch now had a large dent. I heard her cough, and then she said, "W-Will, you listen to me, for one second?"

I thought it over for a minute, and then said, "What?"

"I really did only scratch him," She said quickly, then said, "I was walking away when two men came from the other end of the ally. One had long black hair, with snake-like eyes, and the other had grey hair pinned up in a pony-tail, with glasses. In a blink of an eye they stabbed Sasuke in the stomach. Since I knew how dangerous Sasuke himself was I fled."

"Wimp," I said walking over to her, and then someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around to see Naruto. Hinata was in the entry-way near the broken down door. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Naruto didn't look scared, but angry, really angry. His face was pinned into an expression, which looked like he was about to growl.

I immediately went to the conclusion of him thinking I'm crazy so I said, "She's the one who hurt Sasuke."

"No she's not," Naruto said, witch really did sound like a growl.

"Yes, she did," I said ignoring his tone.

"It's that Orochimaru bastard, and his dog Kabuto." He growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm not repeating his fucking name again."

"See I told you," Sadie coughed.

"Sorry, bitch, but you deserved it anyway." I said toward Sadie who was attempting to get up, and then back to Naruto.

"Sadie was it?" I heard Hinata asked quietly.

Sadie looked up and said, "Ya."

"I'm um wondering if Sasuke had a mark on his neck." Hinata asked.

We all looked at her, remembering the mark on Sasuke's neck this morning.

"I couldn't tell," She coughed.

"I-I saw something like a tattoo on his neck this morning." I said confused.

Hinata gasped, as Naruto's anger turned into…depression. I looked in between them for a while them I asked, "What is it?"

Naruto looked me strait in the eyes, with his anger returned. "Hinata," Naruto said.

"I know, but maybe I should tell her, you go fine Tsunade." Hinata said as Naruto quickly ran threw the doorway.

After he was pretty far away I asked "What's this about?"

Hinata looked at Sadie and said, "Come with me."

I looked back to Sadie for just the slightest second and to think that I would ever feel this way towards her, I felt sorry for her.

We were about to walk out of the now trashed house when Sadie screamed, "Wait, I have got to hear this one, for you punching me so many damn times."

"I only hit you once." I said annoyed and walked out with Hinata.

When she led us to her house I was surprised. We walked threw the white doorway, towards her room.

When she closed the door to her room I almost screamed, "What is this about?"

Hinata looked back at me in a sort of trance then she said, "Sasuke was on the wrong side once Sakura."

"What do you mean the wrong side?"

"Sasuke, he needed to gain power to kill his older brother Itachi, or so he thought. When he tried to gain more power here, he couldn't, so Orochimaru found him, and offered him power, that he could only gain from Orochimaru, himself."

She paused, and looked away from me.

"Then," I asked.

"He went with him, just to gain his revenge. Naruto was devastated when he heard, and we all tried to get him back, but he didn't until he killed Itachi." She gulped, "He came back, with a lot of injuries that most people believed he wouldn't live from."

"Wait, wait, wait, what revenge?" I asked her.

"Itachi killed his whole clan, including there parents, from a mission."

Realization hit me like a burning head-ache. I stood up and realized that the tombs, of those people, was his whole entire family, at the cemetery. I inhaled and exhaled the air around trying to relax myself.

"I'm not done yet Sakura," Hinata said, "When he recovered they told him about the real reason of him killing there clan, it was his orders. After that Itachi fled away from the village and started a new life. Everyone thought he was a traitor, but really he was just following orders." She stuttered and stopped for a moment.

"Sasuke locked himself up for a long time, thinking I suppose," She said, "After a while he went back to the hospital reporting some sort of tattoo that had been put on him by Orochimaru. The cursed mark that you saw on Sasuke this morning was that tattoo. It caused him great pain once, and I don't want that to happen again, do you?"

I shook my head furiously as Hinata said one more thing before she broke into tears, "I don't know if Naruto can handle it again."

I didn't know what to do so I hugged her sobbing form trying to comfort her, while trying to do the same for myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Life as a Normal Teenager in High School

Chapter 7

Once I left Hinata's house I started to walk towards the hospital, but Sadie stopped me by running right in front of me.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"What happened in there?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were talking about that Sasuke guy I presume," she stated.

"Ya," I said, "So?"

"I want to know," she said like it was obvious.

I had no idea what had just happened so I didn't feel like explaining at the present, so I said, "Not right now."

"What do you mean not right now," she questioned, "I've been waiting hear for like three hours, and you're not going to give me anything."

"Sadie," I said annoyed, and a bit loud.

"What?" she said and stopped talking.

"I've been sitting in there, wait, why the hell do you care, you shouldn't even be here," I said completely shouting now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"What do you mean, you know exactly what I'm talking about," I screamed.

"No, I really don't," she said.

"Well, that's the thing," I said, "You don't know, and nobody cares, and if you think I would ever tell you anything important, than you'd better be ready for a whole lot of shit."

I heard her gulp, which was mine sign to leave.

"Wait," she cried out towards me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"All I want to know is about Sasuke," she said.

"I don't care," I said, as I turned the corner.

"Sakura," Sadie said, "Please."

"Go away," I said annoyed.

"No," she said.

"Yes, you will," I said and stopped.

"I just want to know what happened to Sasuke," she said.

"No you want to be popular, and know everything about everyone," I said, "Get the hell away from me."

She stopped, and actually yelled like she was getting angry, "Sakura, tell me now!"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Why?" she yelled, "Why?"

"Yup," I said calmly.

She was silent then whispered, "I'm sort of falling for him."

A smile twitched on my face as I said, "Sorry, he's taken, and I think he hates you now."

"Taken?" she asked confused.

"Yes, taken," I said and walked away.

After that I was finally able to be alone. Sighing I remembered what our little talk was about, and rushed to the hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, he can't be scene at the moment, come back in a few days," she said.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked, "Did Naruto come threw here?"

"Naruto?" she said thinking, "Oh, ya, he went that way."

I quickly followed her finger down the hall that lead to emergencies. My pace quickened as I saw Naruto's orange hair.

"Naruto?" I questioned as his head looked up.

"Hey Sakura," he mumbled, "Did you hear everything?"

"Ya," I said, "Where is he?"

"In there," he said, "We can't go in though."

"What are they doing?" I asked looking at the red emergency light.

"They're removing the mark," he replied.

"Re-" I started but stopped, "How do they do that? Is it like removing a tattoo?"

"I don't know," he said as I sat down beside him.

For a long time we both sat there impatiently waiting for something to happen.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Hm?" I said looking towards him.

"Did Sasuke ever tell you anything about the time when his parents were still alive?" he asked.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Why?"

"No reason," he said quickly, and stared at his shoes.

Again we sat there silently until I saw that it was dark out.

"I have to get home," I said quietly, as Naruto looked up threw the window.

"Oh," he said, but kept sitting.

"Naruto," I began.

"It's ok," he said, "I don't have anyone that will get mad at me, you know."

"No," I said, "But you need your rest."

"Na," he said, "Nobody needs that thing."

"Naruto," I said sternly.

"I won't be able to get any sleep anyway." he mumbled.

I saw Hinata come around the corner quietly, I ran over to her and said, "He won't leave."

She smiled at me quickly and then went over to Naruto. He saw her and hugged her.

"It's alright," she said, "Lets go, we can come straight back tomorrow morning."

Intoxicated by Hinata's voice they both stood up holding hands, and walked past me.

Confused at what had happened, I sat back down, and waited. Looking at my feet I realized that my father to wasn't home, and I didn't have any brothers, or sisters, or my mother anymore.

The next thing I knew it was morning, and birds were annoying the heck out of me. I wanted to yell at them, but remembered I was in a hospital.

I looked at the emergency light, it had turned green. Happily looked around, and went back to the nurse, and asked, "How is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke?" she asked.

I nodded and then she gave me directions to his room. I followed them quickly, and excited to see him.

Once I got to his door I realized this section was the emergency section. I looked threw his door to see an air mask on his face, and an IV drip stuck in his arm.

I just stared at him until a nurse came up behind me and asked, "Are you hear to see him?"

I jerked out of my trance, and said, "Yes."

"Well, he has had a rough night," she said, "He's sleeping, but you may go in."

She opened the door for me, as I said, "Thanks," and walked in still staring at Sasuke.

She came in after me and happily said, "He should come too soon."

I gulped, as I walked up to him, and slowly up my hand out to touch him, but remembered not to touch him while he's sleeping, so I pulled my hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"I shouldn't touch him while he's sleeping or else he'll freak out," I stated.

"Really?" she asked, "Good to know."

I nodded happily as I saw a little scratch on his cheek, "Um..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"May I heal his cut?" I asked pointing to a little cut over his cheek.

"Sure," she said.

I extended my hands out, and quickly healed the small trivial injury.

"Hey," she said, "I didn't know you were a medical ninja."

"Ya," I said.

"I'm May," she greeted me extending her hand out to me.

"Sakura," I said stated and took her hand, shook it slightly, and then released.

"Do you mind if you come help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure," I said not seeing any harm.

She led me out to another room. A man was lying on a bed.

"Our other medical ninja's were all worn out from last night," she said.

"Last night?" I asked confused as she took off the man's shirt.

"Yes, the surgery with Sasuke," she said.

"Oh," I said looking at the man. He had a large wound in the middle of his stomach.

I ran over, and healed it in a few minutes.

"Thanks," she said, "Would you mind helping us out some more?"

"Sure," I said happy to help.

"You should become a nurse," she said, "There aren't very many people with powers like yours anymore."

"Really," I asked.

"Ya," she said, "And they're all reserved for emergencies, we could really use one of you in the day time."

"I have school," I stated.

"Ya," she said, "We could put you on call, so sometimes you would get out of school."

I smiled and said, "Ya, that would be awesome, where can I sign up?"

"Here just finish this guy and I'll show you the papers," she said.

"Ok," I said, and finished healing the man quickly as he said "thanks," as I left.

As promised she led me to the front desk. "Hey, she wants to be on call, she's a medical ninja, but she goes to school," she said.

"Oh," she said excitedly, "That's great, what's your name?"

"Sakura," I said.

She asked a few more questions like age, birth, and all that other stuff. Then she said, "Alright, we'll be in touch if we need you."

"Thanks," I said and walked back up to Sasuke's room.

He wasn't wake yet, so I grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, and brought it over to Sasuke's side.

I sat there for a while until I fell asleep without even knowing it.

I woke up to see Sasuke staring at me.

Surprised, I stood up quickly.

His mask was already off, but the IV drip was still implanted in his arm.

"Hey," I said sitting back down.

"Hey," he said still staring at me intently.

I stared back at him for a while until I asked, "What, do I have something on my face?"

He smiled happily as he said, "Ya, you do."

I quickly felt all over my face, but nothing was there, and said, "There's nothing there."

"Yup," he said and brushed my hair out of my face behind my ear, "There's a Sakura leaf."

Confused I looked at his hand and there was a pink petal was revealed as he opened his hand. Blushing I said, "That wasn't on my face."

His smiled grew wider as he laughed, but then started to cough. Remembering he just had a surgery I quickly said, "I'm going to go get a doctor."

I ran out of the room still hearing faint coughing noises from his room, as I ran into the doctor from before.

"Sasuke's coughing," I said quickly as we both rushed back to his room. He was on the floor panting hard.

"Get him up," she demanded quickly running over to her supplies.

I lifted Sasuke up quickly, and placed him on the hospital bed.

She quickly put the oxygen mask back on said, "When did he take that off?"

"I don't know I kind of fell asleep," I said honestly.

"When did you fall asleep?" she asked.

She just stared at me as Sasuke stirred under the weight on the mask. I glanced at her and Sasuke and chose Sasuke. Reaching for the mask she said, "No, you mustn't, if you do his life will be in jeopardy."

"But," I said staring at him in concern.

"When did you fall asleep?" she asked again more urgent this time though.

"I don't know when I came in, like a half hour after that," I said.

She stared at Sasuke for what seemed like an hour as I said, "What?"

"It's time," she said in a deep voice that seemed unlike her.

"What?" I asked confused.

She shook her head and said sweetly, "He's going to be fine, don't worry about it, you should go home and get some rest."

I looked at her appalled and stated, "I work here now you remember?"

A hint of surprise flashed over her face for a split second and then she said, "Right."

I stared at her suspiciously, and confused.

"I still think you should go home and get some rest," she said.

"Really," I asked uncertain.

She nodded, but I didn't leave, I felt something wrong, and I wasn't about to let that go.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She twitched a little and asked, "Why?"

"I just want to know your name," I said remembering May's name.

"Maria," she stated.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling.

Whoever this was they didn't do a very good job at disguising their self.

"Release," I said, and touched him shirt quickly, as a poof of smoke spread across the room, and a middle-aged man with grey hair, and glasses appeared.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Hello, I'm Kabuto."


	8. Chapter 8

Life as a Normal Teenager

Chapter 8

Stunned I asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked taking Sasuke's mask off, and pulling his IV out.

Then I remembered what Naruto said, _"It's that Orochimaru bastard, and his dog Kabuto."_

"Stay away from him," I said pushing Kabuto back hard. He flew to the other side of the room, and made a dent in the wall. I quickly put my gloves on, and stood next to Sasuke protectively.

When he looked up surprised he said, "Wow, I didn't realize you had that kind of power."

I narrowed my eyes quickly glanced back to Sasuke. He was still getting up so I quickly put the air mask back on. He started breathing again, and relieve flooded over me. I quickly looked back to Kabuto.

"You should really, think again about fighting me thought," he said.

"Really," I said, "I was thinking the same thing."

He smiled and ran over to me quickly striking my arm with a knife. I quickly reacted, and hit thin air. Confused, I looked back to Sasuke. Kabuto was right about to take his IV out. I punched him away, making him fly across the room hitting a table, making him flip, and bash his head into the wall.

Right when his head hit the wall Naruto and Hinata appeared in the doorway, startled.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned. I looked back over to Kabuto who was now at the window making his escape.

"Wait you bitch!" I yelled after him as he jumped out of the window. I saw Naruto jump out the window after him.

Hinata rushed over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ya," I said tending to my wound.

Sasuke stirred a little until his eyes opened slightly.

"Hey," I said still healing my wound.

He tried to take off his air mask. I stopped healing my cut, and took his hand. His worried eyes searched mine for mine reasoning.

"You could get hurt if you take it off Sasuke," I said, and I felt him relax a bit. After that I went back tending to my cut.

"Sakura are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine," I said as Naruto came through the window.

Hinata rushed over to him. "He got away," Naruto snapped.

"We should tell Tsunade," Hinata said.

I could tell Sasuke wanted to say something, but I couldn't take off the mask.

"Right, ok," Naruto said, "Sakura can you tell Sasuke about…"

"Sure," I said when he didn't finish.

"Hinata," Naruto started.

"I'll come with," she said.

"Wait," I said, "When he came he was a nurse, her name was May. Could you look for her and see if she's alright?"

"Ya, so Naruto why don't I tell her, you look for May," Hinata said as they both darted out of the room leaving Sasuke and I alone.

I looked over to him, his eyes watched me closely, with confusion. I sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Um…" I said not knowing where to start, "Um…when you fell asleep after coughing…A guy named Kabuto…" I said watching him closely. His eyes narrowed, "Well, He showed up and tried to take you…again to my understanding…and that's why there are two wholes in the wall because I shoved him a bit, but not that hard to kill him or anything you know," I rambled.

He squeezed my hand as I took in a deep breath, and said, "After that Naruto and Hinata came in and he ran out the window, and Naruto followed after him and then you woke up, and that's pretty much the extent of it."

He looked up at me concerned.

"I beat Sadie up," I stated changing the subject, earning a smile from Sasuke, "But…it turns out that she only made a scratch on you, and that Orochimaru, and Kabuto…did the rest." That earned a frown from Sasuke.

I played with his hand a little until some middle-aged woman with blonde hair barged into the room, with Naruto at her heels trying to convince her to leave "them" alone.

"Sakura," she said walking over to me, forcefully grabbed my hand, and made me stand up.

"W-What?" I questioned.

"We need to talk," she said sternly.

"Ok, no need to get violent," I said removing her hand forcefully with a little _ep!_ from her.

"I didn't know you were this strong," she said.

"Ok well you needed to talk to me," I said.

"Yes…" she said walking out of the room.

Confused, I was about to sit back down when she yelled, "Are you coming?"

I gave Sasuke a quick kiss on his forehead, and ran out the door.


End file.
